


Refugee

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew that it would be one of <i>those </i>nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refugee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that wrote itself today. Nothing much happens, but well :) Enjoy!

Fuma’s POV

“You have a visitor” Mum said casually as I kicked off my shoes after returning from university, peeking into the corridor to catch my gaze. “I sent him upstairs.”

With one look at my mother, I knew that it would be one of _those_ nights. 

It was not completely unusual for Kento to come over unannounced like this (though it had admittedly been a while), but when he did, it was for one out of the following two reasons: Either he was happy in a way that it bordered on an hyper giddiness, leading him to show up in surprise because something good had happened and he couldn’t wait to tell me about it, or it was the opposite, which mostly included tiredness and a search of refuge. 

Seeing as my siblings were loudly fighting over the TV remote in the living room, Kento nowhere around them as he would be if he had come over in a good mood (mostly because they would have kidnapped him as if he was the crowning princess), I knew that it was the letter, though, so with a sigh, I straightened myself to make my way up the stairs to my room. 

I was not surprised to find Kento asleep on my bed when I opened the door, face almost completely pressed into my pillow and therefore hidden from my sight, and I snorted under my breath as I quietly closed the door, careful not to wake him. 

I took my time to unpack first, putting my university books back where they belonged and some folders onto the “homework” pile, and Kento did not react until I finally sat down on the side of the bed, causing the mattress to shake and Kento to blink his eyes open in confusion. 

“Hey” I said softly, reaching out to run gentle fingers through his soft, unstyled hair. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah” he returned, voice cracked and sleepy. “I just…” Kento didn’t continue, but he didn’t need to. One look at him had told me everything about why he was here, and he knew that as well as I did.

Kento rolled onto his back, effectively making room for me to lay down next to him, and I swiftly kicked off my slippers before crawling into his side and throwing one arm lazily over his stomach. 

Kento’s eyes had fallen closed again, and I let my gaze sweep over his face for a moment, lingering on the deep rings under his eyes and the slight hint of stubbles on his chin and just above his lips. It was a sight almost exclusively reserved for me, and while it hurt me to see him so out of energy, I still appreciated that he searched me out when things were just becoming too much, and he felt too exhausted with the world. It had not always been that way, and I had accepted that there were moments when he shut himself off from me as well, had learned to understand that this was a part of Kento as much as the perfect idol smile and the sometimes too loud personality. I prefered this, though, feeling him warm against me instead of watching him crawl in on himself from across the dressing room, burying himself under walls and work. 

Kento turned his face into my direction without opening his eyes, and by the way he tilted his head, I knew what he was hinting on without words. 

I cupped his cheek, softly running my thumb over the slightly roughened texture of his usually silky skin before leaning in to connect our lips.

I kissed him softly, tenderly, the way Kento needed it when he was like this, soft brushes of lips, no tongue, no heat, just comfort and a slowly radiating warmth, as enveloping as bathing water after a long, long day. 

When I pulled away, Kento crawled into me, one arm hooking around my waist to keep me close. I smiled tiredly and let my fingers run through his hair, messing it up completely, but Kento didn’t complain, just breathing softly and deeply against where his face was pressed into my collarbone. 

It felt peaceful and intimate, and I would act as Kento’s shelter as often as he wanted me to if he would just let go of everything and relax inside my arms like he was doing right now. 

I brushed his hair aside to softly press a kiss to his temple, only to realize that Kento’s breathing had already evened out, and he had drifted off back to sleep.

I smiled and whispered three little words against his skin that I usually was too shy to say when he was awake, though I was very sure he knew them without needing to hear them anyways. 


End file.
